Break
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Being engaged was something he was used to. It had been something he had grown up knowing so he should have known better; especially after the first time. Drarry AU. Non-magic. Rated T.


A/N: This is for the Speed Writing Competition.

I hope that everyone likes it! :)

{Break}

_The day I first met you, I never thought that we would fall in love…_

This was not something that he wanted to do, Harry decided as he stood outside of the intricate doors that led into the bedroom of his betrothed. After everything that had happened though, he knew that he had to get over his doubt, march into that room, grovel for forgiveness and somehow make it up to him.

Harry had known that he was to marry Draco Malfoy since he was a child. His parents James and Severus had been long time friends of Regulus and Lucius Malfoy. When he was born soon after Draco, a marriage contract was signed by the time they were six. His fathers had told him stories about when they were just kids, always attached at the hip.

_James smiled slightly as he watched from his place on the couch as Harry played with Draco. "Common Draco! Let's play Princess!" A convincing scowl for a five year old appeared on the young blonde's face at the words that left little Harry's mouth._

_"I'mma not a Princess!" Draco poked the brunette in the chest as his gray eyes flashed with a sudden annoyance. Confusion knitted Harry's eyebrows as he tilted his head to the side in an obviously cute manner._

_"Of course's you are's Draco!" The shout was given with a slight flailing of arms that was meant to accentuate Harry's point but, only succeeded in making him look adorable. James chuckled as Draco just shook his head harshly. "Don't worries Draco, I protect you! I unbreakable!"_

_At the words, slight amazement alit in the gray eyes as the stared up at the taller five year old. "You protect me, Harry?" The smile that graced Draco's face couldn't be described as anything else but, beautiful; even if he was only five._

_Nodding frantically Harry took the blondes hand and pulled him to his feet, "Now, no whines Draco! Come on! We play Princess!" This time Draco only continued to smile as he let the brunette drag him from the living room towards the gardens._

_With a shake of his head James stood to follow the two, to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble. The boys were constantly on the move, always playing one game or another, the best of friends. _

_A smirk crossed his features as he thought of the marriage contract that they had been thinking of making for the boys. Well, he didn't care how stubborn Severus was. Harry and Draco were practically perfect for one another._

Within a month James had gotten his way and the boys were engaged to be married. Even though the practice of betrothal was old, it was a family tradition that neither of the parents was ready to let go of. When they were a bit older they were finally able to understand what it meant.

That however may have been the reason for their fight, Harry figured. He had always been a dunce when it came to the important things. He always seemed to cock it up. Being engaged was something he was used to. It had been something he had grown up knowing so he should have known better; especially after the first time.

_Little Harry peeked over the top of the window that looked into his best friends bedroom. Draco was sitting on the bed twirling his small wand in his hands, his head bowed. Sighing Harry nodded to himself, gathering up all of the courage that a nine year old could muster. Holding firmly to the stuffed purple dragon behind his back, the boy stepped through the door leading into the room and crossed the floor quietly._

_Seconds passed as Harry just stood beside the bed waiting for the smaller blonde to notice him. When he didn't, Harry took a breath and opened his mouth, "Just go away." Blinking away the sadness that gathered in his eyes, the raven haired boy dropped the dragon to the floor and climbed onto the bed settling himself next to Draco._

_"No, you have to listen to me," Harry muttered as he put his arms around the blonde pulling him close, "I don't care what they think Draco, I don't care." Blue eyes glared up at him through blonde eyelashes as pale hands pushed against his chest._

_"You do," Draco sighed, eyes flashing with hidden sadness and disappointment, "You said as much Harry." The taller boy blinked slowly, lips pursed in a thin line, remembering exactly what he had said to his red headed friend exactly a week ago about the Malfoy heir._

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Harry looked down into the blue eyes, "I know," Draco looked away across the room, not even trying to remove himself from Harry's arms anymore, "And, I'm sorry. I've fixed my mistake. I've told them the truth. And, I don't care if they accept it or not. We're engaged Draco Malfoy. I will marry you when we're older."_

_Blue eyes shinned with something like hope as a small smile came to Draco's features, "You actually told them."_

_Grinning Harry hugged the smaller boy, "Yes, Ron and the other Weasley's know now."_

_"Thank you, Harry," Draco smiled happily at the raven haired boy and suddenly Harry remembered the gift that he had brought. Dropping his arms from around the blonde, he reached down the side of the bed and grabbed the purple plush animal._

_"By the way, I got this for you as an apology!" Emerald eyes watched as Draco took the dragon and held it out with a smirk. "It's a dragon like you." Before he knew what was happening Draco pecked him on the cheek and hopped off of the bed._

_"Where should I put it, Harry?" Severus snorted and James elbowed his taller husband in the side as they watched their son interact with the Malfoy heir. Lucius and Regulus stood beside them smirking into the room through the crack in the door. Yes, they'd made the right decision indeed._

At the time, things were easily fixed by telling the truth and giving him a stuffed animal. However, now that they were older at the age of seventeen, such things weren't as easily forgiven. Considering that their wedding was less than a week away, this wasn't such a good time to upset the boy he loved.

Shaking his head to clear the memories and nostalgia, Harry gripped the parcel behind his back with a sigh and stepped into the room. Unlike before, Draco sat next to the window on the padded bench, knees pulled up to his chest. He softly padded across the room and as he sat on the ground beside him, the blond refused to look up.

Unsure of what to say, Harry just continued to sit in silence, carefully watching Draco's face for any sign that the boy was aware of his presence. "Just go away Harry; I don't want to hear it." Used to this side of his fiancé, he didn't take the words to heart and instead lifted the parcel from behind his back and set it in the blonds lap.

He remained silent as Draco looked down into his lap, into his eyes and back at the parcel. His mouth pulled into a thin line even as he opened the gift carefully in case it was fragile. As the paper fell to the floor a soft gasp escaped his lips and the smaller boy looked out of the window, even though Harry could tell he was blinking back tears.

"What is this?" A small smile spread across his face as he got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, leaning his head on the boys shoulder. Without trying to pull away the slimmer boy turned and looked into Harry's eyes, tears slowly tracking their way down his face.

Raising a hand, Harry wiped the wetness away. "This is your wedding ring. I know that I mess up all the time; that I say things that I don't mean, even the things that hurt you. And, I also know that you called off the wedding, but I love you so much Draco Malfoy. I want you forever, just like I always promised. I'm sorry."

For long moments Draco just stared at him, neither in a good or bad way. "This is the fourth time that you've done something like this Harry. This is the fourth time that you have denied me out of embarrassment. You denied loving me to them. Do you have any idea how unworthy I feel? That I'm not good enough for you?"

Tears burnt at the back of his eyes as Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's, finding no resistance, "I told them, I set it straight. And, I would have come to tell you that sooner, but Lucius and Regulus wouldn't let me see you." A soft laugh escaped the blond's lips and he leaned more into the brunette.

"I should have known." Sighing, Draco looked down at the ring that he held. It was white gold, twisted in a beautiful design of a dragon wrapped around an amethyst crystal. Smiling, he looked at Harry, "So are you going to put it on me or what?" Shock entered the emerald eyes of the taller boy.

"I'm forgiven?" Draco nodded with a smile, "You'll marry me?" With a laugh he nodded again. Harry took the ring and delicately placed it on his finger. Before he knew it the brunette wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him in the air and twirled him around the room, "We're getting married!"

Squealing laughter escaped the blond as his betrothed continued to spin around. As they came to a stop, his feet met the ground gently. Though they were both stable, they refused to let the other go. Smirking softly Draco leaned up on his toes and connected their lips, throwing his arms around Harry's shoulders tightly. Pulling back he grinned, "We're getting married."

James elbowed his husband in the side for the thousandth time as Severus snickered. Regulus was leaning against him as they watched their sons through the cracked door. Behind them, Lucius was already on the phone letting people know that the wedding was back on. Everything fell back into place just like that. Some things never change.

_Yet, here we are so close and so far, we have finally passed the test, for a happy ever after._

{Break}

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the story :)

It was a Non-Magic, Drarry featured AU :)

Please leave a review!


End file.
